Promise Me
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: Major DxS, full summary inside. But, its prom night XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I also don't own the song 'Promise Me'. Dead By April does.**

**Summary: It's prom night, which means Tucker hopelessly looking for a date, blushy moments, and dancing. But, how will this prom turn out? Well, a certain ghost, jock, and witch plan to ruin it. Major DxS. Danny and Sam aren't together... _yet_.**

**DPDPDPDPDPo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Danny POV**

"So, Tucker, find a date for prom yet?" I asked.

He sighed. "Nope. I asked _every _girl except for Sam and Valerie."

Sam scowled at him. "Then ask Valerie," she said.

Tuck grinned. "Will do." I rolled my eyes.

"So, Sam, who's the lucky guy who asked you?" Tuck asked.

Sam bit her lip. "Actually, nobody asked me. But, y'know, I should have know nobody would." She looked down at the sidewalk.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Sam, you know that's not true. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their date. I mean, look at you; you're gorgeous, funny, smart, unique... Why am I still talking? I am _such _a spazz."

I looked down at her and noticed she was as red as a tomato.

It was true, though. We were now seventeen and changed a lot. Especially Sam. Of course, she was still goth. But, she had grown her hair out, so it reached the middle of her back. She also had changed her attire to a black, one-sleeved top **(a/n: think of Ember's shirt in 'Fanning the Flames') **and black baggy jeans. She still wore her combat boots, and her hair was always down.

"Thanks, Danny," she murmured.

I smiled. "It's the truth."

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "Blushy moment 251," he said, smirking.

"Tucker!" Sam and I shouted.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I sighed as I looked in my mirror. I guess I looked decent.

I went ghost and flew to Sam's house, flying up to her window. I phased through and turned invisible. No, Sam wasn't my date. But, I figured she'd want a ride.

Sam was looking in the mirror, disappointment clear on her face. She had on a dark purple, knee-length long-sleeved dress and black flats. Her hair was down. She looked beautiful.

Sam sighed. "Danny, I know you're there. My room just got colder.

I materialized and smiled sheepishly.

"You look..." I trailed off.

"Hideous, I know," Sam said.

"No," I replied. "You look amazing."

She blushed and quietly said, "Thank you." **(a/n: Blushy moment 252 XD)**

"So, you wanna ride?" I asked, grinning.

Sam smiled back. "Sure."

I picked her up and flew us to the high school gym, where prom was being held.

I stood behind Sam and changed back.

Sam and I went over to Tucker and Valerie.

"Hey guys," Tuck said.

I nodded at him.

"I'm gonna go get some water," Sam said, then walked over to get a drink.

I watched as Sam leaned against the bleachers. I got mad when Dash went over to her.

"Dude," Tuck said. "Chill. What's-" Tucker stopped when he saw Dash next to Sam.

"Oh," he finished.

"Hey, babe," Dash said to her, making me fume.

"Don't call me that," Sam shot back.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Nope."

Dash grabbed her arm. "_Nobody _says 'no' to Baxter," he sneered, gripping her arm tighter.

Sam glared at him. "First of all, let go of me. And second, _I _just did."

Dash yanked on her arm. "C'mon!" he growled.

"Let her go!" I shouted, walking over to them.

"Who's gonna make me, Fenton?" he asked.

"Me," I said bluntly.

I grabbed Sam gently by the waist and pulled her next to me.

"_Don't _touch her," I hissed.

Dash glared at me.

I turned with Sam and we started walking back to Tucker and Valerie.

Dash grabbed the back of my shirt, accidently ripping it off. Then, my scars were shown to the whole school. Dash gasped.

"What happened to you, Fenton?" he asked. I glared at him.

Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. Plasmius flew into the gym, and people screamed and ran. Dash didn't.

"Plasmius," I growled. "What do you want this time?"

"The same thing, Daniel."

"Goin' ghost," I cried, transforming into Danny Phantom. I heard Dash gasp, but I didn't care.

I fought Plasmius off pretty easily, then sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, running towards me. "Oh my God," she said, looking at my shoulder.

"What...?" I followed her gaze, seeing a deep gash on my shoulder.

"Crap," I muttered.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Sorry prom was so crappy," I told Sam.

She smiled. "It's okay."

Then, a familiar song came on.

_Into the fire on my own, hey_

_I know I won't see your face again, hey_

_Are you sitting there alone, hey?_

_Are you thinking like me of the laughing times of all the sad and loving times?_

_Everything that's left of us is fading away._

Feeling brave, I held a hand out to Sam. She looked up at me, confused.

"You wanna dance?" I asked her.

Sam blushed. "I'd love to." **(a/n: Blushy moment 253 XD)**

I wrapped my arms around her waist; she sighed and rested her head on my chest.

_Promise me you think of us as a time so wonderful_

_Promise me you think of us still bright still colorful_

_Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed_

"Not so crappy after all," Sam murmured.

I smiled, but stopped when Paulina came over.

"Hi, Dylan," she said.

"I stand corrected," Sam muttered.

_Surrounded by flames everywhere_

_What I used to be I'm not there_

_The absence of you is killing me, hey_

_Are you thinking like me of the laughing times of all the sad and loving times?_

_Everything that's left of us is fading away_

I narrowed my eyes. "It's _Danny_," I corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, thanks. I'm actually pretty comfortable." I saw Sam blush. **(a/n: Blushy moment 254 XD)**

"With that Goth freak?" Paulina scoffed.

_Promise me you think of us as a time so wonderful_

_Promise me you think of us still bright still colorful_

_Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed_

"She's not a freak," I insisted, wrapping my arms tighter around Sam.

Paulina walked away then.

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_Promise me promise me I will be fine without you_

_Promise me promise me there's more in my life to see you_

_Promise me promise me I will be fine without you_

_Promise me promise me there's more in my life to see you_

_Can you promise me to see you?_

_Can you promise me..._

I leaned down and kissed Sam, and she kissed me back.

"I love you, Sam," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Danny," she replied, kissing my cheek.

"Best prom ever," I said, laughing.

"Agreed," she said.

_Promise me you think of us as a time so wonderful (so wonderful)_

_Promise me you think of us still bright still colorful (still colorful)_

_Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed._

**So, whaddya think? Like it, love it, hate it? Please R&R**


End file.
